Akai Tsubasa
Akai Tsubasa, his real name Messenger of the Southern Cross, Phoenix is one of Jokers's Phantom Thief rivals in Season 3 of the anime. He was sealed in a tomb for more than 3000 years and escaped after Devil Fang accidentally releases the seal. Appearance In his human form, he is a young teenage boy with orange hair and unusual cross pupils on his red eyes. His normal attire consist of a hoodie, baggy trousers and sneakers. Personality As he was sealed for more than 3000 years before escaping, he have no knowledge of the modern world, with things from the new era surprises him. He also have a habit of answering his rival's question through listing. He have a tendency to yawn frequently and lamenting that he want to go home, much to Joker's annoyance, earning a nickname of "Yawning Jerk". Despite the social flaws, he have some knowledge of the ancient treasures and the trails in the tomb where the God-beast/Hosshii was sealed. He also find thrills in dangerous games, even enjoying it when more people participates in it. He might have knowledge about the greatest treasure, with Hosshii and the legendary treasures being a key in finding it. He at least cares for Acrux as he cannot forgive someone who will harm his friend. Anime Season 3 His tomb was first surveyed by the organization Devil Fang and he escaped after it was activated. He managed to went all the way to Australia to get the Crystal Skull Key. However, he got interest in Phantom Thief Joker and passed the traps without any difficulty. He eventually reveals to Joker, Spade and Queen about the true treasure they are searching for, before he steals the key from them and revealing his true form. He went to the temple in order to reunite with his former companion Hosshii before Joker and the gang foiled his attempt to reclaim him. During the search for the Star of Thor, he controls a giant squid to do his bidding, but his plan was foiled by Joker, Hachi and Captain Blue. However, he was able to steal the jewel that Hosshi produced when the Star of Thor was consumed. Observing the jewel with the dragon imprint, he calls his game with Joker a tie. Later on, he attempts to steal the genie's lamp, but got trapped in a sand trap together with Joker and his group. He was able to tell Joker that the jewel with the beasts imprint is a guiding stone and escaped the trap due to Joker's earlier preparations of setting a card bomb which was stuck on the ceiling right below them. He admits his loss to Joker, for having 1 stone, with Joker having 2, but leaves happily for the fun game. Abilities As he was not human, he have supernatural abilities, being able to manipulate flames even in his human form. He was also capable of forming tools through his flames and was able to fly in his true form. In episode 31, he was shown to be capable of controlling creatures and animals, with the controlled host having Akai's eyes. Trivia * In episode 1 in season 3, it was stated that he can't stand water and swim, which was ironically fitting as his true form is a Phoenix, a creature who controls flames. Category:Character Category:Males Category:Mystical Beings Category:Rival Kaitou